


Formula Love

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Internet, M/M, Pre-Slash, dating site, dating site au, hotline AU, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Fic written A long time ago.</p><p>“Do you wish to delete your account?” Read the pop-up balloon.</p><p>Sebastian groaned in dismay.</p><p>He just wanted to log out of this god-forsaken website.</p><p>[This Fic now has a Russian Translation by the wonderful H3_PO4.]</p><p>Prompt Challenge Week 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formula Love

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation by H3_PO4: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3632660

“Do you wish to delete your account?” Read the pop-up balloon.

Sebastian groaned in dismay.

He just wanted to log out of this god-forsaken website. He had no idea what he was thinking when he joined an online dating site. Hanna had thought it would be a good idea since she and Sebastian were not necessarily in a school where Seb could actively search for guys who were interested in other guys.

So he joined Formula Love, a website Hanna found while she was trolling the Internet for quizzes about ideal guys and romantic compatibility. It wasn’t like Seb could say no, there weren’t many gay dating websites.

But, so far Sebastian still hasn’t found any interesting people because the compatibility quiz keeps matching him with a bunch of strange German guys or the odd old French guy. He never expected that his account might have been malfunctioning until now.

Now, every time he tried to log out this pop-up balloon kept showing up like a neon sign telling him that he might never find love because even dating sites seemed to find him unattractive.

So, he did what he always ended up doing when faced with rejection. He called his ex-girlfriend.

 

“The site has tech support though. Ever thought of that, Sebastian?” Hanna said, clear even as Sebastian continued to rant. The idea was so simple and so obvious that Seb had to blink for a bit before promising Hanna that he would call her back later and dialing the tech support number.

His phone rang a couple of times before someone picked the call up.

“Hello, this is Kimi from Formula Love. How can I help you?” Said the voice from the other end of the line and Sebastian has to breath in and out a couple of times because this guys’s voice - despite sounding displeased that he has to answer calls like this for a living - is beautiful.

Sebastian wonders idly if he’s as beautiful in real life.

“Uh, I think there’s something wrong with my account” Sebastian said softly, trying not to sound too helpless.

“Let me check, name?” Kimi asked, still sounding incredibly bored but no longer displeased.

“Sebastian Vettel” he said quietly, he can already imagine the raised eyebrow he’s getting from Kimi. The man is silent while he checks Sebastian’s account and Seb knows because he can hear the telltale click of fingers on a keyboard.

“I’m German” the typing stops for a while and Sebastian’s face goes red from the attention. “Where are you from?” He asks before Kimi can question his sudden statement.

“I’m from Finland” Kimi answers and the sound of typing is back, there’s nothing Sebastian can do but breathe until the typing stops again. “That is all that needs to be done, I think. Your account had a bug. I fixed it. Is that all?” Kimi asked and Sebastian thought long and hard before telling him that “Yes, that’s it”.

“Good, thank you for contacting Formula Lo-”

 

“Wait” Sebastian cuts him off, slightly surprised at how thoughtless the action was.

“Yes, Mr. Vettel?” Kimi asked, this time sounding amused.

“Can I have your number?” Sebastian spat out before he could back down.

“What?” Kimi asked, Sebastian could feel his eye brow rising again.

“You’re actual number, I mean. In case I need help with my account again? I know I have the hotline number but-”

“I’ll send it to your account, Mr. Vettel” Kimi said, sounding as if he were smirking.

“I- what?” Sebastian stuttered.

“Good Day, Mr. Vettel” Kimi said simply before hanging up.

 

Sebastian sat there, his phone in hand, for a few moments before checking his messages.

“Welcome, Sebastian” were the words scrawled out on the top of the page when he logged back into Formula Love. But Sebastian ignored it in favor of the 1 mail in his inbox.

_**Fr:** Kimi Räikkönen _  
_**Subject:** Request_

He copied the number down and saved it in his phone, grinning like a loon.

It looks like he might not need the online dating site anymore.


End file.
